A display device can be placed in a vehicle, for example, in order to show a driver a current gear setting of the vehicle by means of a luminescent symbol.
DE 10 2004 009 208 A1 describes a corresponding lighting system for displays in vehicles.
Based on this, the present disclosure teaches an improved display device for a vehicle for displaying at least one symbol, an improved shifting device for shifting a vehicle transmission, and an improved method for producing a display device for a vehicle for displaying at least one symbol according to the independent Claims. Advantageous designs can be derived from the dependent Claims and the following description.